Systems are known to automate the homes of people. Such system may be used to simplify the lives of people living within their homes by automatically turning on their lights at sunset, activating a HVAC system before the homeowner arrives home after work and/or providing security within the home.
The security portion of a home automation system protects people and assets within secured areas of the home. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors that detect threats within the areas.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of number of different sources. For example, a fire may kill or injure occupants who have become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
Alternatively, an unauthorized intruder, such as a burglar, may present a threat to assets within the area. Intruders have also been known to injure or kill people living within the area.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
While conventional home automation systems work well, it is sometimes difficult or inconvenient to reprogram the automated features should the schedule of the homeowner change. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods and apparatus for simplifying the use of the automated features of a home automation system.